


Sorry

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Loss of Trust, Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: trusttrəst/Submitnoun1.firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something."relations have to be built on trust"





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a sequel one shot or make this a series of one shots, idk

It was late at night and Rey was tired when she came in through the door. She was expecting peace and quiet, maybe she would slip into bed with Kylo and sleep until the afternoon again. That wasn’t what she got. The lights were on in the living room, and he waited on the couch. “Where were you?” Was the first thing he asked when she walked through the door.

“Woah, no hello? Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“I texted you five hours ago, and you never responded.” Rey rolled her eyes, this had been happening for past few weeks, the little interrogation that came with her occasionally getting home late. She put her purse down by the door and shut it behind her. The room felt unnessecarily tense. Rey was tempted to tell him it was too late for this, usually he let up after that. She didn't say anything, just crossed over to the couch silently. “What the fuck Rey?” She stubbed her toe on the couch as she tried to sit down, since that was a failure, she stood. 

“Fuck,” She hissed.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Kylo jutted up from the couch and Rey took a step back, suddenly not wanting to be so close to him. “Aren’t you?”

“I had some vodka,” She admitted. “But that’s no reason to get your panties into such a twist. _Kriff,_ Kylo, I thought you were better than this.” That was the wrong thing to say, she could see it in his eyes the minute the words came out of her mouth. Rey wasn’t sure if she cared in the moment.

“Where were you?”

“I was with Hux and Phasma,” The truth might have not been the best thing to go with at this point. She took another step backwards, waiting for the reaction.

“ _What?”_

“I went partying with Hux and Phasma. It was Phasma’s birthday and she is my friend. I wanted to be there to celebrate with her. Hux happened to be there.”

“ _That creep always just seems to be around whenever you're out,_ ”

“What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you think we're doing something?” she knew Kylo had realized that he had said the wrong thing, but she wasn't done. “Kylo, are you implying that I'm so stupid or devoid of morals that I would fuck my ex-boyfriend?” Her voice was getting louder. She took a step forward. “Fuck you!”

“I'm sorry, I can't help but get suspicious when I see you giggling next to him when you get out of the car.”

“Well me enjoying a joke he told me isn't me cheating on you, and I can't believe you don't trust me. After everything we've been through? Seriously.” Kylo was silent for a minute, creating an awkward air between the both of them. Rey felt something burning in her, or maybe she was sick to her stomach. She didn't know what she was right now.

"Yeah well, could you blame me? Miss Popular among everyone, and what am I? Everytime we go out, you're the one everyone focuses on. The one everyone wants. So what if I can't help but wonder if you'd take advantage of that?"

"Oh my god," Rey felt like she was going to throw up. "Kylo, I love you."

"Really?" He spat, "Sometimes I'm not so sure," Rey didn't think. She should have but she didn't. She stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could.

He stumbled backwards, holding his cheek stupidly. “I-”

Silence. 

There was nothing he could say to make this up. Rey swallowed, clearing her throat as she looked into the hurt look on his face.

“I feel gross. I'm gonna… I'm gonna go.” She went for the door and grabbed her purse again.

“Rey,”

He was walking forwards, perhaps he would say sorry, perhaps this could all be forgotten. “No,” She said. “Don't get near me, you ass.”

She opened the door. Part of her still wanted to be stopped, the larger part of her had already made up her mind. She had a few hundred dollars in cash and a little on her card. “Rey, please don't go. You're drunk, Rey please.” She shut the door behind her.

“Fuck,” She hissed to herself. She was leaving her apartment, not Kylo's. She didn't have a place to stay. She walked down the steps to get as far away from the apartment as possible. She heard him yell, maybe he was crying. Then there was a loud _crack!_ The door had come off it's hinges.

Rey looked back to the parking lot of her apartment complex. It was stupid to drive. She heard Kylo yelling after her, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Her heart was racing at the moment. She couldn't stay.

Rey grabbed her phone and called Finn, running as fast as she could in her heels before abandoning them. “Rey?” It sounded like he just woke up.

“Hey,”

“What's wrong?” she stopped, now across the street from the apartment complex. That's when she started to cry. “Rey?”

“I need a place to stay, Kylo and I broke up.” There was a pause.

“Where are you? I'm coming.”

"I'm across the street from the apartment. Hiding behind some trees in case he comes looking for me,"

"Shit, Rey... What happened? Are you hurt?:

"What? No... No. I just... I don't want to talk to him anymore. Please just come get me," with that she hung up the phone and sat in the wet grass. Something in her felt empty as she stifled tears from coming out. She felt like she was choking. Like it was all her fault.  _No,_ she reminded herself,  _it was him. It was all him._

_Or was it?_

She didn't know. All she knew right now is that this was it. After Finn picked her up, she was going to disappear. 

She wasn't coming back.


End file.
